A told lie
by Summyreads
Summary: Aisha Hussain, or rather Sumayya Qayum, is hiding a secret. From living in Britain to finding her new family, she must find her old one without her new spy team finding out about the life she had in Long Island. *SLOW UPDATES* — due to starting GCSE
1. The Beginning

**Hello there! Don't mind me. This is my first fanfic on here. Anyway, review it if you want, I just wanna know how it is.**

 **Also, I have no clue if Tesco's in the US or not, can someone tell if it is.**

 **-Summy**

Two years ago

"No! Mama! Noooo!" A little girl about the age of 13 murmured in her sleep. The nightmares of the day her life changed. Her small figure tossing and turning in the bed given to her temporarily.

She screamed. A scream so loud that it woke the whole camp. And in a cabin of two lovers, ones tortured in the travel of the war they had a few weeks ago, the two said lovers awoke in a daze.

They rushed together, hand in hand, followed by a sea of campers. Upon their gaze, they saw a small whirlpool of water in the middle of the floor. All awake campers turned their heads towards Percy, who puts his hands up in surrender, looking at them with a look of unknowing. Annabeth glances to the small child. The child in her own nightmare of truth and loss.

"Noo! Eddie, why, Mama, close your eyes, no watching, *scream," She breathes out.

Annabeth winces, "Connor, Travis get Will, she's hyperventilating." A deep sigh escapes her mouth and Percy cradles Annabeth's head in his arm as he watches the painful scene.

Will rushed around the child, Annabeth and Percy stood in the corner.

"Percy, I think I know who her parent is."

"Who?"

"Your dad..." she said slowly.

Percy turned to look at her, his face basically said 'what?' Annabeth gave him a look to show she wasn't kidding.

"Mama, Tesco please?" Murmured the girl.

"She's British," Percy stated. Annabeth looked at him questionably.

"Ho—"

"I think Tesco's in England. There's no Tesco in the US."

Annabeth excitably shouted at the fact Percy knew that. Without realising, she woke up the girl in the bed and awoke an angry Doctor Will.

"Sorry Will," Annabeth apologised. The girl sat up and looked around. She asked the people around her where she was.

"You're in the infirmary," Will told her.

"Why am I here?"

"Because of your nightmare last night."

She hesitated in answering, but answered with, "What nightmare?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to fight them back.

"Ok.. I'm Will, camp doctor, son of Apollo. Your name?"

"Sumayya..." she told them slowly. But the tears came, the memories of her working mother flooded her mind. And instantly she dropped to the ground, a shivering mess.

 **Percy's POV**

Sumayya dropped onto the ground and I rushed to pick her up and put her back on the bed.

"What's wrong, Will?" I asked him.

He replied, "I think she may have PTSD, like you two. Not as severe but still there." I turned towards my possible little sister. She looks so young. I know I found out I was a halfblood at twelve but I fought in a war at fifteen and I still didn't have PTSD then, yet here is a young girl, probably no older than thirteen, with PTSD.


	2. A shell-shocked bearded guy

**Hello! Today is a special day and I'm super excited cause it has finally snowed properly in England in a long time! Anyway.. I forgot the disclaimer.**

 **I'm not an American middle-aged man and I'm not an amazing TV show creator, so I do not own the characters other than my own OC's.**

 **P.S. Sorry about the time skips.**

A year later

 **Third person POV**

"Can't catch me, Perce!" Shouted Sumayya.

"Oh yes I can!" He shouted back, and with one flick of his wrist, he made the lake water into a dust to grab her.

"Oi! No fair! We said no powers!" She laughed, her British accent still showing.

Percy laughed with her, while letting her go. She ran towards him as Annabeth started to walk towards the siblings.

"Hey Annabeth!" Sumayya said, cheerfully.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah... I'm going back to England..."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and Percy shouted. "Why?"

"I'm going to try and find my brother and sisters. Chiron said it was fine but I'm going alone." She replied, sadly, "It's something I must do by myself."

"But—" Percy started.

"I'm sorry.. I'll talk to you soon.. I'll miss you guys. I'll be fine" Sumayya stated, walking away, slowly.

Another year later

 **Sumayya's POV**

"We are her to graduate Agent Hussain, at age 15, from the Academy of MI9. She will be placed on the teenage team in London. FRANK!" Said the graduation guy (I don't know his name), as I got my graduation roll thing.

Another man with a beard, probably 'Frank', came up to me and told me to follow him. And so I did.

Frank seemed like someone I could trust so I silently asked my dad if I could tell him.

 _'Yes, you may tell him Sumayya, you can trust him, even with your real name'_ 'Thanks dad!' I thought back.

After a while explanation on where I was going, I told him about the gods. I told him about my life in Long Island. I told him about why I came back to England. He looked at me shell-shocked, and as I wondered what was going through his mind, he said, "I will keep your secret; if you have no where to stay, you could either stay in an MI9 foster home or in the base underground."

After a minute or so, I went with the foster home. So, TIME FOR SCHOOL!


	3. Just like Nico

**Okay. It's been a while since I have posted but I did write some of my new chapter on paper so I've just got to type them up. Bare with me. - Summy.**

The group of 4 walked into the classroom of Mr Flatley. As they sat down Aneisha spotted a girl with a blue headscarf, close to the colour of the uniform, in the corner of the classroom.

"Hahaha. Welcome back, everyone! We have a new family member!" announced Mr Flatley, cheerfully as everybody in the room groans inwardly, "Aisha!" The whole class turned towards the corner that Mr Flatley gestured at. "Hi," she said quietly. Aneisha felt suspicious of this 'Aisha' and was planning on telling the others. She had this gut feeling she usually has. The class went on as Mr Flatley talked about trigonometry+ and the Pythagoras theorem.

As the hours went by and lunch came, the buzzing pencils of the spies came with it. And so, they did their normal routine. Run. Finger recognition. Pull the mop. Elevator change. When they all got down to the base, in their black spy outfits, Aneisha immediately told of her suspicions. "I really think she's suspicious!" explained Aneisha.  
Keri then replied with "Seriously 'Neish, you haven't even met her yet."  
Frank then walked in with important news. "So," he said and clapped his hands together, " We're going to have a new team member in two days."  
"WHAT?!" They shouted at once. "Why? We're perfectly fine with this team." Dan insisted.  
"Dan, they just graduated from the academy and they have their own personal, CLASSIFIED mission. Just please be nice." He left them with unanswered questions and a wonder of who they may be.

After lunch Mr F's class began with, guess what? With another announcement! YAY(!) " Class! In two days we will be having a new student at St Hearts **(Yeah yeah... What a coincidence)** Now, Shakespeare..."

 **Two days later...**

"I wonder if the new student is the new agent," Tom told the others. They chatted, unbeknownst to the trained spy lurking in the shadows of the hallway. _'Just Like Nico'._

The spies went down to the base, excited and nervous, Frank was there when they arrived. "This is Agent Hussain." They all turned towards a girl with a black headscarf.

 **'Aisha's' POV, an hour or so before.**

It's weird being back in England. I know, I know. It's literally only been a year since I've left Camp, but I miss it. But even more so, I have missed this place. The smells; the wet roads **(It doesn't always rain BTW)** ; the anti-social people; the horrible education system. Dam. Anyway, I need to see Frank today. Something about actually joining the spy team. I walked to school and went straight down to HQ to have a nice chat with Frank. " Aisha, how was coming back here been?" He asked me casually.

"It's been alright, I gue-" I started, but I was cut off by an IM. The familiar rainbow mist appeared in front of me, "Sum! How are ya?" A certain brother of mine asked.  
"Okay, but what did I say Perce? You're so lucky that only Frank here saw you!" I scolded him.  
"I've never been lucky," he murmured,"Ooh so you're the one looking after my sister. I'm guessing you can't shapeshift?" Frank only shook his head, confused, in response. "Nevermind, have you found your siblings yet?"  
"No. I just got here, it's like my third day of school!" he started laughing and so did I.  
"Okay got to go, love you and remember. CALL ME ON THE PHONE NEXT TIME!" I shouted the last part before swiping at the IM. The next 30 minutes were such a bore! Urgh.


End file.
